Triceratops
TBA Appearance and Size Appearance Triceratops is large dinosaur that has two long horns on it's head and frill for defense. The Triceratops's skin is mostly brown and it has a beak as their mouth with small teeth. Size The size of this is dinosaur are able to grow 30ft long, can grown over 10ft tall, and can weigh over 10-12tons. Abilities Strength and Combat Triceratops are large dinosaur that is shows to be heavy weight by using their brute strength. Even as a baby, shows to be strong enough to hold a single small child on their back to travel. As for their combat as evidence is believe that they use their horns for self defense against predators. Durable and Stamina Though never really shown in the films, but their might able to travel long period of time since being traveling in herds. Large body shows to be tough skin mostly being armor dinosaur for great defense from predators. They are able to take attacks from large predators such as Tyrannosaur Rex. Creation and History Creation Triceratops was created by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there. At the age of about a few months, the Triceratops would be transported to Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park 1993 When the main characters were taking a tour of the park in the Explorers, they noticed Gerry Harding, the veterinarian, tending to a sick Triceratops. In a deleted scene, Ellie theorizes that the Triceratops got sick because it accidentally swallowed the toxic plant West Indian lilac thinking they were gizzard stones. Free on Isla Sorna in 1997 When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen workers on the island evacuated the island. The Trikes were either freed by the workers or escaped their own cages on their own from sensing the disaster. In the wild, they were able to eat of Lysine rich plants to counter the Lysine contingency.They occupied most of the island. Isla Sorna Incident in 1997 In The Lost World, a Triceratops and its infant were captured by the InGen team when they reached Isla Sorna. Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen later frees all the dinosaurs and the Triceratops, in particular, does a lot of damage to the camp. Free on Isla Sorna in 2001 A herd of Triceratops can be seen when the plane flies over Isla Sorna that was pointed out by Dr.Grant to show the group. Jurassic World in 2015 The InGen created new clones of Triceratops for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. These clones were identical to the brown skinned clones that were created before though it is unknown if they were able to mature into Torosaurus-''like the first clones. They were slightly more social than the previous recreation, liking to be scratched under their frills and having their photo taken. However, like the old clones they still had trouble decerning what was edible for them, at least when they were juveniles. The adults lived in the Gyrosphere and the self-titled Triceratops Territory, but the juveniles, or at least some of the juveniles, lived in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo where they could be petted and even ridden by human children. Jurassic World Incident of 2015 When the freed residents of the Jurassic World Aviary attacked the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo a juvenile ''Triceratops was grabbed by a ''Pteranodon to be lift in the air for ''few seconds and was dropped to the ground unknown of this juvenile might survived from that pteranodon that was attacking. Trivia TBA Category:Dinosaurs